


Jewel of the Forest

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXO-M - Freeform, Fantasy, Gods!AU, M/M, Shounen-ai, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Primavera, verão, outono e inverno. Ano após ano Lu Han observa o ciclo da vida junto das estações do ano enquanto admira orgulhoso a vida e o desenvolvimento de seus filhos. Entretanto, tudo que é vivo possui um fim, e mesmo que este seja acompanhado de dor, sofrimento e lágrimas, há sempre a chance de um novo recomeço.[XIUHAN] [FANTASIA] [GODS!AU]





	Jewel of the Forest

**JEWEL OF THE FOREST **

Há milhares de anos, Lu Han sempre vê o mesmo ciclo sem fim.

A primavera era sempre o início. Lu Han observava os últimos vestígios da passagem do inverno sendo derretidos pelo calor de Yixing, trazendo de volta a variedade de cores escondidas por baixo das camadas de neve. Os animais que antes se escondiam do frio rigoroso voltavam a aparecer, provando que na floresta ainda havia muita vida.

Várias espécies de plantas que aguardaram pacientemente três estações finalmente apareciam para marcar presença naquela temporada. Era tempo das plantas e animais se reproduzirem. E Lu Han sempre acompanhava tudo de perto ao lado de Yixing, garantindo que nada fosse dar errado para a sua criação, seus filhos.

Durante quase um trimestre, Yixing ficava ao lado Lu Han. Até que no final de três meses, ele sentia que Jongdae estava a caminho e se despedia de seu grande amigo, indo embora por completo quando o verão já estivesse ali.

Com Jongdae, vinham os longos dias quentes e as curtas noites chuvosas, muito essenciais para hidratar toda a flora e encher os rios com água para a fauna.

Lu Han andava por toda a sua floresta admirando sua criação, seus filhos, confirmando se nenhum deles precisava de sua ajuda. Muitas vezes, um incêndio natural causado pelos raios se iniciava de repente, e ele ia até lá para mantê-lo sob controle. Sua galhada se quebrava de um lado com a destruição. Mas logo que Zitao fizesse passar algumas semanas, ela já estaria se refazendo novamente, provando que a vida estava a se formar das cinzas.

Assim que o tempo de Jongdae começava a se esgotar, ele ia embora para deixar Yifan estar ao lado de Lu Han e trazer com o outono suas cores alaranjadas e marrons.

Junto de Yifan, Lu Han contemplava as folhas das árvores caírem uma a uma e seus filhos estocarem os frutos amadurecidos. A noite passou a se iniciar mais cedo, o clima gelado e úmido criava a neblina densa que era vista em todo o amanhecer. Toda a floresta estava se preparando para a fase final do ciclo antes que tudo se iniciasse novamente. Estavam no momento de transição da vida. 

E, de repente, tudo foi destruído. 

Em uma manhã normal Lu Han esperava sentir o vento gélido e fresco de encontro a sua face, não o calor. Esperava ver a neblina branca tomando conta de todo o cenário, encobrindo a flora e a fauna, não a fumaça cinza e as chamas.

Lu Han tentou controlar o fogo como sempre fazia, tentou evitar que ele se espalhasse. Mas dessa vez não era algo criado pela própria natureza. Ele não foi capaz de fazer nada além de assistir toda a sua criação, todos os seus filhos, morrerem tomados pelas chamas nervosas enquanto imploravam por sua ajuda.

Toda a sua grande galhada foi quebrada pela metade.

As lágrimas de sangue escorriam pelo rosto de Lu Han, pintando-lhe a face contorcida em dor. Seu choro ecoava por toda a área agora quase totalmente vazia de vida, um grito agonizante.

Lu Han se recusava abrir os olhos, não queria ver toda a sua criação, seus filhos, devastada e transformada em pó. Ficou no centro de tudo, sobre as camadas de cinzas, esperando toda a sua dor passar e as lágrimas cessarem. Não ouviu Yifan se despedindo e dando-lhe seus pêsames. Só foi parar de chorar ao sentir o frio rodeá-lo, anunciando que o inverno chegara.

Lu Han sentiu a mão gelada de Minseok tocar-lhe o ombro. Não podia ver, mas sabia que nos olhos dele havia o sinal da tristeza e o rosto estava inundado pela surpresa de se deparar com aquele cenário.

Minseok se sentou sobre seu colo e envolveu-lhe o rosto com as mãos, limpando-lhe da face os rastros de sangue antes de beijar-lhe a testa franzida, os lábios congelantes mandando para seu corpo a energia para liberar seu coração da dor.

Como naturalmente, o inverno cobriu tudo com a neve, apagando todo o cinza com seu belo branco brilhante. Só então Lu Han criou coragem de abrir os olhos novamente, deparando-se com a linda figura em seus braços a sorrir-lhe, os dois envoltos em um mar de branco sob um céu negro repleto de estrelas ao redor de uma grande lua cheia. Em agradecimento, Lu Han beijou os lábios vermelhos de Minseok, o sentindo retribuir apaixonadamente.

Os dois ficaram assim por completos três meses, Minseok decidindo esperar até o último dia antes de ir embora e deixar seu amante com as promessas de voltar no ano seguinte.

Quando Yixing chegou, Lu Han começou a refazer sua criação usando os vestígios do inverno para dar força. Aos poucos a floresta foi se enchendo de vida mais uma vez e as galhadas do deus voltou a ser como eram antes. 


End file.
